In recent years, along with miniaturization of devices, a compact element housing package capable of mounting an element such as a semiconductor element, a light emitting diode, a piezoelectric element, a crystal resonator, a laser diode, or a photodiode has been developed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A 2004-153165). Moreover, the element housing package suggested in JP-A 2004-153165 includes a substrate, a frame body disposed on the substrate, and an input-output terminal provided in a part of the frame body, and a lead terminal which is attached to an upper surface of the input-output terminal and electrically connects an inside of the frame body and an outside of the frame body.
Specifically, in a high frequency element housing package using a high frequency for optical communication, microwave communication, millimeter-wave communication, or the like, there is a problem in that control of the high frequency is difficult and high frequency circuit design is difficult as a frequency band becomes high.
The invention is devised in view of the above problem, and an object thereof is to provide an element housing package capable of achieving favorable frequency characteristics in a high frequency band, and a mounting structure body.